Something Must Always Go Wrong
by dark shadowcat
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku come across Kikyou who puts a spell on someone. (I wonder who) How do they lift the curse? By killing the person who did it of course, but can a certain someone do that?
1. Someone comes to mess things up

Okay. Another story, but I like this one. I will try to update every other week(depending on how many reviews I get. I think you will all enjoy this story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ch.1 Someone comes to mess things up  
  
"Come on Inuyasha can't we stop and rest, we've been walking through this forest all day and it's starting to become dark," Kagome complained.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, I'm tired," Miroku added.  
  
"Me too," Sango said.  
  
"I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha yelled. "You people are weak!"  
  
Kagome began to sing. "Everyone's so tired."  
  
Miroku joined in, "But Inuyasha just won't stop."  
  
"He's being too damn stubborn," Sango sang.  
  
"And I'll probably sit him in a minute."  
  
Inuyasha started to get aggravated.  
  
"But he'll probably still carry on," Miroku sang.  
  
"And then I'll sit him into tomorrow."  
  
"Then maybe we can all get some rest," Miroku sang on.  
  
"Alright! We'll camp here and you all can take your stupid rest!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Sango stopped singing. "Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"I knew that backup plan you made Kagome was going to work," Sango whispered.  
  
"What'd you say," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"I'll get the firewood," Sango announced.  
  
"And I'll go with you," Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
"No you won't!" Sango growled.  
  
"I must protect you."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"Okay fine. You go," Miroku grumbled.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Sango said as she walked further into the forest.  
  
"I guess I can cook dinner when Sango gets back with the firewood," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha sat against one of the nearest trees.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome's your best friend right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're her protector."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you care for her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you love her then," Miroku said with a sly grin.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay, so you like her?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Don't think on it," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't." -------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Five minutes later)  
  
"I'm back," Sango announced as she walked towards Kagome with an arm full of wood.  
  
"Thanks Sango!"  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Kagome searched through her backpack and pulled out a match, a bottle of water, four pairs of chopsticks, and four instant ramen cups. She started a fire and put each cup over the fire one by one until each of them got hot while everyone else waited around her impatiently.  
  
"Here you go," Kagome passed everyone a cup and a pair of chopsticks.  
  
Inuyasha slurped down his ramen like he had never eaten before.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Everyone continued to eat "quietly", except for a slapping sound every now and then and Inuyasha's constant slurping. Yep, everything was quiet. Suddenly Inuyasha stuck his nose up and started sniffing the air.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "Kikyou."  
  
"Kikyou!" Miroku yelled. "Why is she here?! We usually find her, not the other way around."  
  
"Calm down Miroku," Sango said.  
  
Just then Kikyou emerged from some tall bushes with her soul stealers right behind her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I came to drag you to hell of course," Kikyou answered.  
  
"Saw that coming," Kagome muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't go to hell with you yet."  
  
"Oh. So you'd rather stay with this bitch than go to hell with me!?"  
  
"Don't you dare call me a bitch!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want to bitch!"  
  
"Whoa. I've never seen them use those words before. Fight! Fight! Fight!" Miroku shouted. "In this corner we have Kikyou and in this corner we have Kago--"  
  
Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Hey! Break it up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikyou I still can't go to hell with you yet."  
  
"So this bitch is more important than me! I'll fix that, I'll change her into a real bitch!"  
  
"Inuyasha, what is she talking about?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome.  
  
Kikyou started chanting some inaudible words and a red light surrounded Kagome and entered her body. Kagome started to fall to the ground unconscious, but Inuyasha caught her before she actually hit the ground. "What the hell did you do to her," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kikyou's soul stealers carried her off the ground and into the distance. "The next time I come I will drag you to hell with me! Oh, and don't worry about the bitch!" she yelled as she flew out of sight.  
  
Miroku started to wake up, "Who won? Judging by Kagome being unconscious I say Kikyou did."  
  
"They didn't even fight!" Sango yelled.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Kikyou started chanting and a red light entered Kagome's body and she became unconscious," Sango answered.  
  
"I knew Kiyou was trouble!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sango asked walking towards Inuyasha who was holding Kagome.  
  
He checked her heartbeat. "She's still alive."  
  
"That's good. But what did Kikyou do to her?" Sango asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I guess we should wait until she wakes up," Miroku said. -------------------------------------------------  
  
Five minutes later Kagome started to stir. "My head hurts." Kagome looked around her. Everyone was staring down at her, "Why is everyone crowding around me?!"  
  
"Well for you thing... You were unconscious!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sango asked.  
  
"I feel fine," Kagome replied.  
  
"What did she do to you?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I don't know. And quit yelling at me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Do you feel okay?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I feel fine. Really, I do."  
  
"I guess whatever Kikyou did didn't work," Miroku said.  
  
"I guess," Kagome said, 'Except my head really hurts,' she thought. "Lets get some rest."  
  
Everyone went to sleep in their usual positions. Inuyasha was up in a tree overlooking the group, Kagome was right under the tree in her sleeping bag with Shippou sleeping right next to her, as usual Sango was laying against a tree a few feet from Miroku who was sitting up against a boulder with his staff at hand.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha," Kagome said to him as she fell asleep.  
  
'Good night, Kagome,' he thought. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Something started to happen to Kagome that night. Something that would have a great effect in the morning. -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Inuyasha woke up bright and early just as the sun started to come up, but he heard weird noises coming from Kagome's sleeping bag. 'Kagome' He jumped down to her sleeping bag. 'She must be all the way in the back of the sleeping bag' He lifted up the top of the sleeping bag. "Kagome!"  
  
"Why are you yelling Inuyasha," Sango asked sleepily.  
  
He was too shocked for words.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked as she walked towards Inuyasha. He lifted up the sleeping bag and Sango looked inside. "Oh my god!" Sango yelled. What she saw made her blood run cold. "Oh my god, Kagome!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Cliffhanger! What happened to Kagome? There's a hint, but I'm not telling where it is. Lets see who can find it. If you have an account on www.neopets.com, tell me in your review, so if you know or think you know what happened to Kagome you can tell me there where no one can see.  
  
Review and I'll post faster. Remember, reviews make me happy and I might've had a bad day and if I'm happy I update. 


	2. Kagome!

Okay.You people should have been able to figure out what happened to Kagome. The clue is so obvious. You should have found it by now. I hope you all had a happy valentines day! I want to invite you people to www.neopets.com. Just get an account on there and say that you're 13 and older so you can talk to your friends. There are inuyasha guilds on there too. You can have a virtual pet and earn neopoints to buy stuff. It's a fun site! On with the fic! --------------------------------------------------------- Ch.2: Kagome!  
  
'God! Who's yelling!' Kagome thought. 'My nose feels wet and cold.' She poked her head out of the sleeping bag and all these smells hit her at one time. She saw Inuyasha and Sango looking at her in pure horror. 'What? Does my hair look that bad?' She crawled all the way out of the sleeping bag. 'Something's wrong.' Kagome looked down at herself. A loud bone-chilling howl rang through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears.  
  
Kagome looked at her tail and her paws and then she twitched her ears. She tried to say something, but it only came out in barks and whispers. 'Oh my god! I'm a dog! That bitch turned me into a dog!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Do you feel okay?" Sango asked.  
  
"What do you think!?" Kagome replied, but Sango only heard a series of barks.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"I can't understand her," Sango said aloud.  
  
Inuyasha stood there looking amazed.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kagome walked over to Miroku's still sleeping form and jumped on top of him. Miroku woke up to a pair of bright neon eyes looking straight at him.  
  
"Ahh!" Miroku picked up his staff and started swatting her away. "Be gone! Be gone!"  
  
"That's Kagome you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome started growling at Miroku.  
  
"Sorry Kagome." "What happened to Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kikyou," Sango stated simply.  
  
Suddenly Kagome stuck her nose in the air and sniffed. She started running off through the forest. Everyone followed pursuit. Kagome stopped at some tall bushes and crawled through. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and followed. 'I knew there was water here,' Kagome thought as she looked at the spring.  
  
Everyone looked on in amazement at the spring.  
  
Kagome walked over to the water's edge and looked into the water. She saw her reflection, a black dog no bigger than a lab with neon green eyes and pointed black ears. She started whimpering and Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Come on Kagome, it's not that bad," Inuyasha said.  
  
"How do you know you can't even understand me," Kagome barked.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in shock.  
  
"We should head back to camp now," Miroku stated.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go," Inuyasha said as he left the spring and everyone followed. ---------------------------------------------------------------- (Back at camp)  
  
"Hey! I just noticed something," Miroku said as he sat down.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Now that Kagome's a dog, she can't cook for us anymore."  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Everyone yelled.  
  
'Can't they do anything on their own?' Kagome thought.  
  
"I can cook instead," Sango said.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Noooo!" They both yelled.  
  
"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I guess you guys will die from hunger then," Sango said.  
  
"I guess I will," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You don't think I can cook!" Sango yelled.  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
Kagome decided to jump in and stop their argument and started growling at Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid bitch!"  
  
Kagome jumped on top of Inuyasha knocking him down with her on top of him.  
  
"Did you just attack me!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Anything to get you to shut up," Kagome barked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word as Miroku hauled Kagome off of him.  
  
"We should go see Kaedae. She might know how to fix this," Miroku piped up.  
  
"That could take hours!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Then we should get started now," inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome's backpack and slung it over shoulder.  
  
"Why did I leave Kirara at the village," Sango sighed.  
  
"To protect Shippou, since Inuyasha wouldn't let him come," Miroku answered.  
  
"Come on people! Don't got all day!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to walk ahead of them.  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku followed soon after.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to you," Sango said with an apologetic look.  
  
Kagome looked up at her with knowing eyes.  
  
"Isn't that Inuyasha's line," Miroku yelled.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha!' Sango yelled.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
'I get turned into a dog and everything falls apart,' Kagome thought. ------------------------------------------------------------- (One hour later)  
  
"Inuyasha! We've been walking for one hour straight!" Sango complained.  
  
"Yeah! Even Kagome's getting tired," Miroku added.  
  
"Shut up! It's still morning!"  
  
"Sooo," Miroku and Sango both said at the same time.  
  
"Suck it up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome started to pant and whine every once in a while.  
  
"Oh no! I am not carrying you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome put on the sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't resist so he picked her up and started to carry her.  
  
"I can't believe I ended up carrying you."  
  
By the looks of it, it looked like Kagome was smirking at him.  
  
'Sucker,' she thought.  
  
"Allow me to carry you dear Sango," Miroku said out stretching his arms.  
  
"I'm not that tired," Sango said as she walked right by him.  
  
All of a sudden the trees rustled and Kagome and Inuyasha perked their ears up. Kagome started growling and sniffed the air, then she calmed down. Inuyasha poked his nose into the air and stated growling. The person emerged from the trees. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm.... Who's the mysterious person. Come on guess! There are a couple of hints about Inuyasha in this chapter. I bet some of you can figure it out. Read very, very closely. Guess what you think it is. There's a really big hint if you read closely and pay attention to reactions. I've said too much! Now go guess. Until next week...Bye! 


	3. Oh It's Koga

I'm feeling really good today so I'll type this chapter. And expect another chapter sometime. Too much...HOMEWORK! #1 on the things I hate the most other than tests. *listening to inuyasha music right now* I'm going to my friend's sleepover this weekend and I'm bringing my Inuyasha movies. Enough with my ranting...I have pictures of miroku and sango getting married. I also have pictures of kagome and inuyasha getting married. If you want a picture, tell me so in your review and leave your e-mail address. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it? ~*~*~  
  
CH.3 Oh...It's Koga  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"What do you want mangy flea-bag?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I've come to see Kagome," Kouga said.  
  
"Sango, why don't we sit over there and watch."  
  
"Okay Miroku."  
  
Sango and Miroku walked away from Kouga and Inuyasha and sat by a bush that was near the upcoming battlefield.  
  
"So where is she?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Why don't you look," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and walked up to Kouga.  
  
'This dog smells just like Kagome,' Kouga thought.  
  
"Hey Kouga!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yeah, what!"  
  
"That dog is Kagome!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Just to let you know!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Shut up over there!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome then looked at Inuyasha in hate.  
  
"Oh shit! Kagome what happened to you!? It's Inuyasha's fault isn't it!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Kouga bent down and started to scratch Kagome's ears. She wagged her tail, enjoying getting her ears scratched. Inuyasha growled silently.  
  
"This is probably all your fault Inuyasha! What did you do to my woman!?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Inuyasha didn't do it," Sango said. "Kikyou did."  
  
"Who's Kikyou?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
Kouga stopped scratching Kagome's ears and walked straight up to Inuyasha. "Whose Kikyou!?" Kouga yelled getting in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Ooooh," Miroku said nudging sango. "Here it comes."  
  
"Here what comes?" Sango asked.  
  
"The insults!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell me who this Kikyou bitch is now!"  
  
"No! You mangy flea-bag!"  
  
"Dog-turd!"  
  
"Mangy wolf!"  
  
"Mutt face!"  
  
"Wimpy wolf!"  
  
"Puppy!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
*Bark*  
  
Kagome interrupted their name calling.  
  
"I counted seven insults!" miroku shouted to Sango.  
  
"Wow!" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Tell me who this Kikyou is!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I will!" Sango shouted to Kouga.  
  
"Damn well you won't!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome tried to talk to Kouga. 'Maybe he'll understand me,' she thought.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome barked.  
  
"Huh?" Kouga muttered confused as he sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"You can understand me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm a full wolf demon. Now tell me about this Kikyou person."  
  
"Well, she was Inuyasha's first love, but she pinned him to a tree for fifty years be---"  
  
"Hahahahahaha" Kouga burst into laughter. "Mutt-face got pinned to a tree!"  
  
Kagome growled.  
  
"Uh...sorry, continue," Kouga apologized.  
  
"As I was saying she pinned him to a tree because she thought he betrayed her, and I'm her reincarnation."  
  
"Where might I find her?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"What did they say?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't speak dog," Sango said.  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he took his leave.  
  
"Glad he's gone," Inuyasha said. Kagome growled in frustration.  
  
"Come on! Lets keep moving. This has been enough of a break for you," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Huh. I knew it," Miroku sighed.  
  
"And I was just starting to relax too," Said as she stood up.  
  
Miroku stood up as well, while Inuyasha adjusted the backpack on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's move out!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Why did we have to travel so far from the village," Samgo sighed.  
  
"You have to complain about everything don't you," Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well it's all your fault I'm complaining in the first place!"  
  
"My fault!"  
  
"Yes your fault!"  
  
Miroku and Kagome were standing there watching Inuyasha and Sango arguing. Miroku bent down next to Kagome. "Hey Kagome... Do you think you could attack Inuyasha again to make them stop fighting?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and happily walked over to Inuyasha. She turned her head and winked to Miroku and he gave her thumbs up. She quickly bared her teeth and jumped in front of Inuyasha growling.  
  
'Oh no,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome jumped right on top of Inuyasha, knocking him down once again.  
  
"Don't you ever learn," she barked.  
  
"Nice job Kagome," Sango praised.  
  
Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and watched him stand up.  
  
"Stupid dog! Attack me one more time and I won't be so nice about it!"  
  
"You sure showed him whose boss," Miroku said.  
  
"Come on! Don't got all day!"  
  
"It's noon. We have all day," Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up! The quicker we leave, the faster we get to Kaedae."  
  
"We're moving," Sango said angrily.  
  
'Here we go again,' Kagome thought. -------------------------------------- (3 hours and six breaks later)  
  
"We're almost there," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Sango cheered.  
  
Kagome seemed happy all of a sudden. Her tail was wagging and her head was swaying from side to side.  
  
"Smoke from the village," Miroku pointed toward the village.  
  
They all ran towards the village.  
  
"Kaedae!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"What's ye problem?"  
  
"We have a big problem," Inuyasha said. ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah. That's all you get to see. I have the 15th Inuyasha dvd. I'm getting the fourth box set with episodes 57-74. The 1st Inuyasha comes to American stores in English this summer and a new ps2 rpg game comes out this summer too. At my friend's sleepover, we played silent hill 3. that game is so damn scary. We were all screaming, and we played it at night. I'm afraid to be in the dark alone from that game. Don't play it alone! There's this monster dog that has flesh showing and its head split in half and if you don't attack it, it will start eating the flesh from your leg and the game shows it. It shows all the blood. And there's a bathroom filled with blood, the walls are stained with blood and so are the toilets, and there's a stalker. 


	4. an

Sorry I havent reviewed but ive been busy and I have a head cold. Spring break is on Friday so I should update. My AIM screen name is darkshadowcat310 just incase someone wants to talk. Im done with the 4th chapter. Too much hw and projects! And everyone who wanted pics I will get those to u soon.  
  
Singing: 1,here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4  
  
HOMEWORK IS EVIL! 


End file.
